new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Summarized Kumo History
The summarised history of Kumogakure and some of the Lightning country. It will be updated on a regular base to make sure it will stay viable for people to use it. Summarized History * The year of 420, the founding of Kumogakure Kumogakure is founded by the First Raikage, that united clans together as he managed to lead them together to seal the Hachibi away in him. Soon after, the Village Hidden in the Clouds was founded and build. * The year of 441 With growing ill, the First Raikage and the council sought for another Raikage. Organizing a tournament to find a worthy successor, the First managed to seal the Hachibi away as he was of the opinion that the Raikage shouldn't be the strongest person, but one that had the abilities to lead the village. Thus the reign of the First Raikage ended and that of the Second began. * The year of 442 Koji rises as the Second Raikage. While being a very strong shinobi, his rule wasn't that impressive. He is the one that is the first of the Raikages that showed that incapable leadership causes a village to decline in power and prosperity. * The year of 452 With his sly work, Genmyou managed to become the Third Raikage. The growth and progression Kumogakure was making are even slower than had ever been under the rule of Genmyou. Under his command, the Antare clan rose to a better position as Genmyou made them his own kind of ANBU, only being loyal to him. * The year of 460 The start of the First Shinobi World. Though being part at the brink of war, Kumogakure didn't participated as much as the other villages had done. Its main rival and opponent was Iwagakure and soon Kumogakure made a military alliance with Konohagakure to crush most of Iwagakure's forces. It was the time that names like Jinyaru and Waki Sanosuke were made infamous, same as Chase Irozaki. * The year of 464 The end of the First Shinobi World War. With the end, Kumogakure managed to gain some war payments from Iwagakure as well managing to become together with Konohagakure a super power, as the two held a good bond together. Genmyou's decline also started around this time. * The year of 471 An alliance is made between Kumo and Konohagakure, due to their good bonds and as a honor to the alliance, they had held during the First Shinobi World War. * The year of 472 The attack of the Hachibi on Kumogakure, causing Kumogakure to weaken. Shortly, Sunagakure launched a war campaign against the alliance of Kumo and Konohagakure. Like before Genmyou did little to inspire any leadership abilities, sending Jinyaru Sanosuke to lead the host of Kumogakure against Sunagakure. * The year of 473 The end of Genmyou's reign as the Third Raikage, due to the event of the Palace of Peace. Being murdered by a mysterious group, Naomi Hanamoto takes up the fake identity of Genmyou. It started the decline of Kumogakue, as Naomi ended the life of several jounin and taking out the Antare clan. * The year of 474 Jinyaru Sanosuke, find out that Naomi's identity. A fierce battle erupts, where Jinyaru manages to defeat and kill Naomi. With Naomi's death, the man got the seat of Raikage. The start of his reign saw that Kumogakure started to grow again in power, only to become stagnant as Jinyaru's pacfistic nature didn't allow the economical and military expansion it needed. However, in the same year Jinyaru's reign ended with Shoji's oppression. With the oppression of Shoji, Jinyaru was put out of office and when the oppression was nearly defeated, he got poisoned. Though the poison was later neutralized, but due to a long time of being ill, Jinyaru entered a coma state. * The year of 475 The start of Takeru's reign as the Fifth Raikage. * The year of 476 The introduction of a new system where the inhabits of the Cloud and her vassals are needed to wear tags around their neck that have a special code inscribed on it. This allows the government to easier track down where somebody has been born, what his or her occupation is and parents. Category:History Category:Kumogakure